


A Decade in the Red Room

by sincelight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Forced Prostitution, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincelight/pseuds/sincelight
Summary: Baekhyun's scent is irresistible to many vampires, and newly turned Minseok is no exception. However, unlike the others, Minseok can't stand to see Baekhyun suffer. He vows to take Baekhyun out of harm's way, and promises he'll keep him safe no matter what it takes.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	A Decade in the Red Room

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so, this was supposed to be done in time for Halloween but I missed the mark by a little bit. Let's just ignore that. There's some bloody violence toward the very end, so like...don't read if you're not into it? Enjoy!

He’s nearly home now. Just three more blocks and he can slip his key into the lock, enter his less-than-luxurious apartment, and lose himself to his couch, a family size bag of chips, and whatever shows up first in the recommended section on YouTube. Unfortunately, his plans for the night are going to be severely altered. 

A cold hand lands on his shoulder and he instinctively snaps his eyes closed.

Since moving to this area he’s heard the stories, he knows what lurks in the shadows. He’s been told by everyone to keep his head down if ever walking alone at night, keeping attention off of himself. It’s been months and nothing has happened to him on his midnight strolls back home from his job. But tonight, all of those previous warnings will become a terrifying reality. 

He gets a quick glimpse of glowing red eyes and then everything goes dark.

The curtain slides over on its rod, slowly scraping across the metal with a horrendous screech, to eventually reveal a luxurious bedroom bathed in dim, red lighting. The boy at the center of the bed sits still, skin appearing pale white with the contrast of the dark, opulent bedding beneath him. He’s in little more than underwear; a sheer black robe rests low on his shoulders, hanging open to display his lithe body stretched out on display.

“Come closer, sweetheart,” his voice calls out to the stranger in the doorway, “no need to be nervous.”

The man’s grip on the curtains loosens and finally lets go, and he takes a few tentative steps forward.

“That’s right baby, come on.” The boy in the bed slides one foot toward himself, raising his knee and lets his head roll lazily to the side, exposing a long, pretty neck. “Come have a taste.”

The man stops just feet short of the bed and the small boy smirks, thinking this man must be a new change; he’s sure he’s never seen this vampire before.

“W-what does it taste like?” he asks, voice feeble and scared, raspiness a sure sign of his thirst.

“What’s your name baby?” He gets up on his knees now, deciding to close some of the distance between them himself. He kneels at the edge of the bed and holds his hand out.

“Minseok,” he whispers as he takes the boy’s hand.

“Well, Minseok, why don’t you come a little closer and find out for yourself?” He grins when Minseok’s nostrils flare, attempting to catch his scent.

“I’m scared,” Minseok admits as if it weren’t already obvious; his eyes are crimson red, so the boy knows he’s terribly starved. “I-I was…just walking home and-and then I woke up in an alley.”

The boy tugs Minseok toward him and maneuvers him to sit.

“I feel different. Everything feels different,” his nostrils flare once again, “Everything smells different.”

Slim, pretty fingers trace the curve of Minseok’s face, continuing down his neck. “You’re hungry,” the boy states, speaking directly into Minseok’s ear.

“I can’t,” Minseok refuses; he knows what’s being implied. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

The boy huffs in amusement at Minseok’s caring words. “Look at me,” he says, taking hold of Minseok’s face to turn his head. He tips his own head back now, exposing his neck, showing Minseok the scars dotting his skin that proves this is far from his first time giving blood.

“This is what I’m here for, sweetheart. My purpose is to serve you in whatever ways you desire.”

“Serve me?”

“Where do you think you’ve wandered into?” the boy asks with a curious tilt of his head. “You paid for me at reception, Minseok, what could you possibly think I am if not yours for the night?”

“I didn’t pay for anything,” Minseok frowns in confusion. “I entered through a door in the alley and followed your scent to this room.”

The boy takes a moment to work out his next steps in silence. This new, frightened vampire has wandered his way into his private chambers, undetected by the ones in charge. He knows what he should do, what’s expected of him; he’s meant to alert the house master of nonpaying intruders so they can be dealt with accordingly, but he doesn’t want such a promising opportunity to be ripped apart by teeth and claws. He’s never felt any sort of loyalty to the ones who brought him here as a child, against his will, so why should he start playing by the rules now?

This little newborn just may be a blessing in disguise. Better yet, he may be his only chance of escape. He’ll need to play his cards right if he ever wants to feel the sun on his skin again.

He needs to manipulate this sweet vampire.

“Well, that changes things,” the boy says, taking ahold of Minseok’s bicep. “You being here could get me in a lot of trouble.”

Minseok appears shocked by that, eyebrows raising as he gasps softly. “Why?”

“You know nothing of this city’s underground, do you?”

“I knew vampires existed in the shadows,” Minseok admits, “but I never thought I’d become one. I never knew you had—”

“I am not a vampire,” the boy interrupts, disdain for the creatures very clear on his face. He quickly returns to smiling softly, not wanting to put Minseok off. “I was brought here by vampires as a child. I had no choice, no say in leaving my family. I serve the vile creatures, but I’d sooner die than become one.”

The boy stands now, the metal of the chain locked tight around his ankle clinks heavily on the tiled floor. Minseok hadn’t noticed the restraint before, admittedly distracted at first by Baekhyun’s scent and revealing attire.

“You’re being kept here?” he asks; his attempt to reach out for the human is dodged.

“I am fed just enough to remain alive, given only nutrient to assure flavorful, sweet blood. I’m an object, you see.” He walks until his chain snags, halfway between the door and the bed. “All of us are. We’ve been stolen from our families as children, minds broken down and rebuilt according to their wishes.”

“Who is they?” Minseok notices the deep purple and yellow bruising around the cuff of the boy’s restraint.

“They, are your kind. The vampires. Lawless beasts that prey on the weak and take what isn’t theirs.”

Minseok frowns in thought; the pain in the boy’s words digs at him. “I’m not like them,” he says, “I could never be like them.”

The boy turns to face the door, hiding his smirk from Minseok. He’s got this gullible newborn right where he wants him, exactly where he needs him. If he can only turn him against his own kind, he could be unstoppable with his newfound strength. Newborns are known to be terrifyingly powerful, after all.

“How can you be sure? You haven’t had the taste of blood yet. It’s said to change a creature from the very first drop.”

“I could never hurt someone.”

“I am not considered a person, Minseok. None of us are, I’ve told you this.” He’s laying it on thick now, he knows he must in order to gain the vampire’s loyalty. “Once you drink, you’ll crave more. You’ll see us as every other vampire does: a vein from which to feed and nothing more.”

Minseok looks to his feet momentarily to think. Could vampires truly be as cruel as this boy insists they are? He realizes then that he doesn’t know the boy’s name, so he asks.

“That is unimportant.”

“It’s important to me.”

The boy grins; he knows now that Minseok will ultimately be useful. “Baekhyun is the name I was given. I no longer remember the name my parents called me as a child.” He’s lying in hopes of gaining empathy; his name has always been Baekhyun.

“How long have you been here?”

Usually, Baekhyun is annoyed when the gentlemen ask him intrusive questions, but from Minseok he doesn’t mind. He’s rather eager to give away any information that may be useful in breaking him free from this prison.

“I’m not sure,” he answers, sincere this time. “I’d just celebrated my ninth birthday when I was taken, and I’ve had no way to count the days since.” He watches Minseok’s expression shift as he takes in that saddening information. “It’s been many years, I know, at least.”

Minseok stands, then crouches at Baekhyun’s feet, fingers apprehensive as he inspects the heavy metal clasped tight around his ankle. The bruising looks much worse from this close distance; he frowns as he looks up into Baekhyun’s eyes.

“This is inhumane.” He stands. “They really won’t let you leave?”

“I’ve spent countless nights crying and begging to be set free. Believe me, Minseok, I’ve tried.”

“Your family hasn’t looked for you?”

The question strikes an unpleasant nerve within Baekhyun, bringing up buried thoughts he’s fought to keep at the back of his mind. He turns his back to hide the pained expression formed from the memory of being a confused little boy, ripped from his family, stripped of his innocence, desperately hoping and waiting every day for a family that would never come to rescue him. As far as he’s concerned, they left him for dead, and for that, they’re dead to him.

“They did not,” he says calmly, turning back to Minseok. As much as he appreciates this vampire’s concern for him, he doesn’t want to talk about his long lost family. He steps up to Minseok, chain dragging loudly across the tile, and stops right in front of him to place a hand on his cold cheek. “I can tell you’re starving, you must feed.”

Baekhyun knows if he can get Minseok to feed from him it will benefit him in the end. Most newly turned vampires are left to wander outside, drinking from and killing their first victim. But, with Baekhyun’s guidance, Minseok will be able to feed only until satisfied, leaving the human alive, and giving Minseok a taste for only his blood. After years of watching and listening, Baekhyun knows quite well how vampires work. Minseok will become addicted to his taste, left loyal to only him.

“I can’t,” Minseok whispers, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’ll die if not.” He gives Minseok a gentle smile and grabs his hand to place it on his neck. “Please don’t let yourself die over worry for my wellbeing.”

With a nervous gulp, Minseok takes a sturdy hold of Baekhyun’s jaw and tips his head to the side. His jaw trembles as his mouth opens, revealing unused, razor sharp fangs. He leans forward but pauses as his fangs graze the skin of Baekhyun’s neck.

“I’ll be okay,” Baekhyun urges, “go on.”

They both gasp when fangs pierce through soft flesh, for very different reasons. For Minseok, his first taste of blood is euphoric; he can feel himself coming to life with each gulp of the warm liquid. The pain coursing through Baekhyun’s body is bearable, but searing hot regardless of how cold Minseok’s lips are against his skin. He feels himself becoming weak.

“Mmh,” Baekhyun groans, a feeble attempt to call Minseok’s name. “S-stop.” He takes a weak grasp of Minseok’s arms, trying his best to push him away. “Minseok,” he whispers, giving him a slight shove.

Baekhyun sways in place when Minseok finally releases him; his eyes flutter in attempt to remain open. Minseok apologizes over and over as he helps the human to the bed so he can lay down. 

“How did I taste?” Baekhyun asks, voice barely a whisper.

“What?” Minseok is busy wiping blood from the corners of his lips.

“Good right?” Baekhyun is delirious, smiling faintly at Minseok with his eyes closed. 

“It was delicious,” Minseok answers, ashamed to admit how much he enjoyed the taste. “Thank you.”

Baekhyun opens his eyes, looking up into Minseok’s now sated amber eyes; he grins. “He’ll come check on me soon, you need to leave.”

Minseok doesn’t know how to explain how badly he doesn’t want to leave Baekhyun alone in his current state. But, he doesn’t want the human to get in trouble for fear of what might happen to him. So he stands and nods once, then Baekhyun takes hold of his wrist.

“You’ll come back, right?”

For a moment, Minseok only watches Baekhyun’s chest rise and fall. He looks so weak and so used, blood streaking down his neck and beginning to dry. He feels incredibly guilty for leaving him like this.

“Of course I’ll be back,” Minseok ensures; he doesn’t think he could stay away if he wanted too, Baekhyun’s taste is enthralling. “I’ll bring money so you won’t get in trouble.”

Minseok exits the room and Baekhyun rolls onto his back, letting out a shaky breath as he reaches down and tugs the blanket up over himself. He’s shivering, but excruciatingly hot; the pain radiating from the bite marks is unlike any he’s ever felt, and he’s felt many. 

He hears the unmistakable sound of heels on tile approaching his room, so he quickly reigns in the pain and pulls himself together as best as he can. He doesn’t want whoever is coming to bring him his dinner to see him suffering; he’s far too proud for that. 

“Eat.”

Without looking up, Baekhyun recognizes the sound of house master Kai’s voice, and the metal tray carelessly hitting the floor. He wonders if any food remained on the tray this time, or if he’ll have to scrape his meal from the floor with his hands again. 

The clicking heels exit the room and continue down the hall to the next boy, and Baekhyun sits up, swings his legs over the edge of the bed, and stands. He sees his food scattered across the tile and, with a hard lump in his throat, he takes a seat cross-legged beside the mess. He shoves a handful of rice into his mouth, choking back tears, but pathetically grateful for being given anything to eat at all. 

As he picks the remaining few grains of rice from the tile he looks up in time to make eye contact with Kai as he stops in his doorway to retrieve the tray. He feels so small with the house master’s eyes on him; he’s a beautiful and intimidating vampire, many hundreds of years old, lacking sympathy, and terribly vicious. 

Kai enters the room with careful, calculated steps, and stops behind Baekhyun, choosing to drag his nails through Baekhyun’s hair. He closes his hand and tugs, dragging Baekhyun backward across the floor. He smirks when Baekhyun whimpers, cowering in fear against the wooden bedframe. 

“Are you so lazy that you cannot clean up after a gentleman visits you?” He’s referring to the dried blood on Baekhyun’s neck. For a moment, he touches Baekhyun’s skin in a manner that could be considered intimate, just a gentle touch with the tips of his fingers. Then he draws his hand back and slaps Baekhyun’s cheek hard enough to knock him back.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Baekhyun cries out, holding a hand to his stinging cheek. “I’m sorry master Kai, I’ll clean myself as soon as I get some water.”

“You think you deserve water?” Kai chuckles. “Come here.”

Baekhyun’s body trembles in fear as he gets to his feet, head down, eyes just peeking up at the vampire standing at the center of the room. He doesn’t know what to expect once he reaches Kai; he’s known to be unpredictable and violent. 

Kai bends down, pulling the key hanging from the chain out from under his shirt, and unlocks Baekhyun’s ankle restraint. When he stands, he takes a tight grip at the back of Baekhyun’s neck, digging his nails in, and begins walking them toward the doorway.

“Where are we going?” Baekhyun asks in panic, terrified of what’s going to happen to him once they leave the room. Tears line his eyes and begin to fall, his chin quivers as he hiccups on silent sobs.

He’s pushed down the hallway; Kai is displeased with the small steps Baekhyun takes so he continues to shove and dig his nails deeper into his skin. By the end of the hallway, Baekhyun is hysterical, sobbing and begging Kai to let him go back to his room. 

Having had enough of the crying, Kai rips Baekhyun back by the hair, forcing him to look up at him. “Enough,” he growls, bearing his fangs at the pathetic human. “One more word from you and I will tear your throat apart where you stand.”

Baekhyun is tossed into a room he’s never seen before, similar to his room but with bright lighting and more personal touches on the walls and shelves. Kai turns on him with a serious face.

“You may bring in a lot of money to this house, but you are far from irreplaceable, child.” He steps over to the dresser and dips a dry cloth into a bowl of water, then rings it out. “Sit.”

Baekhyun hurries to follow the order, taking a seat at the edge of the bed. He’s still trembling, but he’s gotten control of his tears now, wanting to avoid being hit again. Kai walks toward him with the damp cloth and he flinches back when the vampire reaches out for him.

Kai takes Baekhyun’s chin between two fingers, holding him still as he begins wiping at the dried blood on Baekhyun’s neck. 

“You are quite a pretty thing, you know?” He chuckles at the lack of a response. “Of course you know.” His thumb moves over to press into Baekhyun’s plump bottom lip, wedging his mouth open, then he pushes his thumb in to press down on Baekhyun’s tongue. 

Baekhyun is absolutely disgusted with this turn of events, he’d rather have been killed than touched like this by such a repulsive monster. 

Kai sits beside him on the bed, pressing close; he drags the tip of his nose along Baekhyun’s neck to take in his scent with a satisfied hum. 

“Just kill me,” Baekhyun whispers, eyes squeezed shut. He whimpers when Kai’s hand takes ahold of his thigh, fingertips sliding up under the hem of his underwear. “Please,” he chokes out, “I’d rather you end my suffering.”

Kai’s chuckle is pure evil, satisfied with the fear in Baekhyun’s voice. “No,” Kai states plainly. “You are more useful to me alive. I do not care how you suffer.” He stands now and takes Baekhyun by the arm, pushing and shoving him out of the room and into the hallway.

He’s tossed onto the floor of his room, landing hard on his hands and knees. The cuff is closed and locked around his ankle once again and, without another word, Kai leaves him alone. 

He doesn’t move from where he’s sitting, but he pulls his knees up to his chest, hugging them as he cries. He wishes Kai would have just killed him. He can’t do this any longer. He can’t stand another day locked in here, separated from the outside world, forced to be used by random men. He just can’t do it. 

Minseok has to come back for him. If not, he won’t last much longer.

One of his regular gentlemen has just left, leaving him to have his short lunch time. Baekhyun is sitting on his bed, legs crossed to balance his food tray on his knees. His arm moves almost robotically, feeding himself stale bread as he stares at the wall, expression numb. His eyes shift up as he blinks, looking to the small light above his doorway that flickers on.

He closes his eyes and lets out shaky breath, then hurries to shove his tray under his bed, making sure to swat away any crumbs he’d gotten on his blanket. He quickly slips his robe on and musses his hair, then gets into a seductive position at the center of his bed, ready and waiting for what’s to come.

When Minseok appears in his doorway Baekhyun breaks down, throwing a hand over his mouth as he begins to cry; never has he been so happy to see a vampire in his life. He knows he’ll have a real customer later, but for the next hour, at least, he’s safe. 

Minseok takes slow steps toward Baekhyun, unsure of why he’s crying. Baekhyun looks up when he feels a hand on his shoulder; Minseok’s eyes are bright red.

He scoots to the edge of the bed and tugs one shoulder of his robe down, offering his neck out for Minseok. “Hurry,” Baekhyun urges, “you’re hungry, let’s get it out of the way.”

If Baekhyun was looking up, he’d see Minseok’s pupils dilate at the suggestion. He wastes no time in closing the distance, taking Baekhyun’s face again in a gentle grasp and tilting his head just enough to give himself the room he needs to latch onto his neck. 

Baekhyun exhales a soft whimper when the fangs puncture his skin, giving him the same searing burn as they did the day before. Minseok drinks from him for a short time before pulling away and wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Baekhyun is left slightly light headed, but not completely out of it like he was last time. 

“You came back,” Baekhyun says as he crawls toward the head of the bed and lies down. 

Minseok nods. “I told you I would. Did you not believe me?”

Baekhyun lets out a bitter chuckle. “The vampires I’ve come to know aren’t typically the honest type.”

“I’m not a vampire by choice, Baekhyun. We’ve both been forced into unwanted situations.”

The color of Minseok’s eyes slowly fades from a deep red to a lighter, pretty amber. Baekhyun watches the shift, it’s quite a beautiful process. With more human-like eyes now, the pain in them is more clear. Just a day ago, Baekhyun wanted to seduce and manipulate, but seeing the suffering within Minseok, he doesn’t think he can go through with it. Perhaps not all vampires are monsters. Perhaps Minseok is the exception.

He knows if anyone can help him escape, Minseok will be the one. He’ll just have to go about it in a more honest manner. 

Baekhyun rolls slowly onto his back and reaches out for Minseok’s hand. The fingers in his own are cold, but ultimately human feeling. “Minseok, I don’t want to die in here.”

Minseok stares at Baekhyun, taking in his expression, fearful and tired. “What do you need from me?”

The eagerness to help surprises Baekhyun. He hasn’t been shown any semblance of compassion for so long, his body reacts with tears, jaw clenching to try to keep quiet. His free hand balls into a tight fist, shaking as his nails press hard against his palm. 

“Anything,” he chokes out. “Just get me out of here, I can’t do it anymore.” His voice is a higher pitch, whiny and raspy; he’s so thirsty. “Please help me.”

He hates begging like this. It feels like since he’s come here all he’s done is beg, for water, for food, for his life. He wants it to be over; if he must beg one last time, then so be it. He gets up on his knees and throws himself at Minseok, pressing his face into the vampire’s thigh. 

“I’ll do anything, just please, please take me away from this place.”

Minseok helps Baekhyun to sit up; watching him beg with tears in his eyes is unpleasant and heartbreaking. He frowns at Baekhyun’s broken expression and quickly wipes a line of dripping blood from Baekhyun’s neck with his thumb, popping it into his mouth to lick it clean. “I’ll do whatever you need,” he assures.

For the next couple weeks Baekhyun spends his days used by a number of vampires. But, for one hour each day, he willingly offers his neck to Minseok before huddling close on his bed, plotting his great escape. 

He thinks Kai is becoming suspicious of Minseok, judging by the amount of times he’s wandered into the room during his paid hour. Only once before has Baekhyun had a customer come every day. The man was obsessed with Baekhyun and demanded Kai let him take the human home with him. Baekhyun hated that man; he was mean and rough, and frequently took far too much blood from him, but he thought going to his home would have been better than staying chained to his bed. 

When he looks up at Minseok and he’s smiling at him, Baekhyun doesn’t think that going home with Minseok would be all that bad, even if he is a vampire. Minseok has never overstepped any boundaries, has never taken too much blood or harmed Baekhyun in any way. He returns Minseok’s smile and they get back to work talking strategy.

“He’s going to come after me,” Baekhyun says. “As soon as he realizes I’m gone, he’ll begin hunting.”

Minseok isn’t sure of that; from what he’s seen of the house, there are many other rooms all filled with imprisoned humans.

“No,” Baekhyun disagrees, “house master Kai has told me many times that I make him the most money; I’m favored most among the humans here. He won’t let me go that easily and especially not without a fight.”

“Then I’ll protect you.” 

Minseok’s face is serious and the sincerity causes a rush of emotion to overtake Baekhyun. He throws himself at Minseok, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. “Thank you,” he whispers into his chest. “I could never thank you enough for this.”

“Hey,” Minseok says, pushing Baekhyun back so he can look into his eyes. “I haven’t gotten you out of here, don’t thank me yet.”

Baekhyun sniffles as he nods and wipes at his eyes. “I’ll either make it out or be killed for trying to escape. I accept either outcome,” he says with an assured nod. 

Minseok grips Baekhyun’s chin, giving him a disappointed look. “Don’t say that. I’m not going to let you die, I need you.”

Baekhyun blinks once slowly, unable to understand what Minseok’s words mean. “What— Why?” No one needs him; he’s just a used up captive human that has nothing to offer. Minseok doesn’t know what he’s saying.

“I don’t know,” Minseok answers honestly. “Since the day I first caught your scent, and then drank from your neck, you’re all I think of from the moment I leave you each day.” His hand lands gently on Baekhyun’s neck, fingertips tracing carefully over the many scars littering his skin. “You deserve better than this. All of you here do, but if I can only save one, I choose you.”

The heels on tiled floor cause Baekhyun’s heart to pound and, in a panic, he grabs Minseok’s shirt to pull him as he falls back onto the bed. Minseok lands on top of him and, out of nothing more than instinct, he presses their lips together. Baekhyun gasps, shocked, but not unwilling to return the kiss. They need to look as if Minseok is paying for more than planning an escape, after all. 

The curtain is ripped open and Minseok is torn away from the bed. Baekhyun sits up in confusion, missing the feel of cold lips against his.

“Your time was up ten minutes ago, sir,” Kai hisses, still holding Minseok firmly by the shirt. “You may leave now, and he will be punished accordingly.”

Baekhyun can see the apology in Minseok’s eyes, but they both know he has to act as if he doesn’t care. 

“Do what you must,” Minseok says coolly with a shrug. “His pain is well worth my pleasure.” He pulls out of Kai’s hold and smirks at him before exiting the room.

In all his years here, Baekhyun has never been punished. He’s heard others being beaten, their screams and cries; he’s heard the sound of snapping bones more times than he’d care to admit. 

Like before, Kai retrieves the key from inside his shirt and frees Baekhyun. He takes him roughly by the arm and drags him from his room, down the hall, and into the same room he was taken to last time; Baekhyun assumes it’s Kai’s personal chambers. 

Baekhyun remains silent though everything, taking a seat on Kai’s bed as instructed. His breathing is heavy, long breaths in and out through his nose in an attempt to keep calm. His and Minseok’s plan is so close to being perfect, he doesn’t want to die now, not when freedom is so near. 

Kai changes from his regal attire, into something more casual, just black silk pajamas. Baekhyun watches, curiosity building and sending him into a frightened panic. He doesn’t know what’s going to happen to him in this room, but he knows it’s likely going to hurt. He can’t imagine Kai will disfigure him in any way, not when he’s so concerned about money to be made.

“Explain to me,” Kai begins, voice low and smooth, “why a vampire would want to spend so much time with you.”

“I—” Kai draws his hand back to strike Baekhyun and he flinches. “I don’t know!” he yells, words coming out quickly. 

Kai hums in thought, tilting his head side to side a few times as if he’s deciding whether or not the human is telling him the truth. He eventually decides and takes a seat beside Baekhyun, pressing close to him, tracing his neck with the tip of his nose as he takes a handful of Baekhyun’s hair at the back of his head. 

“Why would he keep coming back if he is not even going to fuck such a pretty boy?” Kai ponders aloud, quiet voice sending chills down Baekhyun’s spine. He nips at Baekhyun’s skin and chuckles at the way he whimpers in fear. “You must taste divine.” He punctuates his theory with a sharp, sudden bite into Baekhyun’s flesh. 

Baekhyun gasps and tries to pull away, but is pinned down by Kai’s superior strength. His writhing only makes things worse, causing the fangs in his neck to poke around under the skin, so he gives in and lets Kai have his way with him. 

Kai drinks for a short time then pulls back to inhale a deep breath, smirk evil on his bloodstained lips. He licks along his bottom lip and goes back for more, digging his fangs into a new spot on Baekhyun’s neck.

Baekhyun cries out, the pain from a second bite near unbearable, but Kai is relentless. He drinks until the pain ceases and Baekhyun has trouble keeping his eyes open. He’s never had this much blood taken from him and he’s terrified; his body turns cold and he begins shivering. The room spins around him. He wants to tell Kai to stop, that he’s going to die if he loses anymore blood, but he can’t get the words out; he’s too weak. 

Just before the point of passing out, Kai pulls away and wipes his mouth. “Your heartbeat has slowed,” Kai says with a disgusting pride in his tone. 

Baekhyun wants to scream, but he only has energy enough to shiver and attempt to keep his eyes open. If Kai plans to kill him, he refuses to die without looking into his eyes without fear. 

But, to his surprise, Kai lifts him from the bed and holds him in his arms. “You will be weak for a period of time,” he explains as he carries Baekhyun back to his room. He lays Baekhyun on his bed and replaces the ankle restraint. “Next time, I will make sure to take enough blood to turn you,” he warns.

“No,” Baekhyun moans, voice barely there. “Just kill me. I’d rather you kill me.”

“I do favors for no one,” Kai growls, and then he’s gone.

Minseok is horrified to see the state Baekhyun is in when he comes for him the next day. He’s lying motionless in his bed, straining to keep his eyes open and barely breathing. 

“He took too much,” Baekhyun whimpers, accepting the hand Minseok offers him to hold. “I can’t move.”

“It’s okay,” Minseok insists as tears begin building along Baekhyun’s eyelashes. “Your blood will regenerate and you’ll be just fine.”

“No, I— He keeps sending them in to feed from me.” He pulls Minseok closer by whatever part of him he can manage to lift his arm enough to reach. “Minseok, I’m going to die soon.”

Minseok refuses to accept that. He knows their plan, he knows the layout of the house; he can do this whether Baekhyun can walk or not. He sits with Baekhyun in silence for nearly the entirety of his hour and then decides, five minutes before he must leave, that the time has finally come to put this plan into action.

“Baekhyun,” Minseok calls, giving the weak human a gentle shake to the shoulder. “I know you’re tired, but we have to do this now. You won’t make it through tomorrow if not.”

With extreme effort, Baekhyun takes two fistfuls of the blanket to leverage himself as he attempts to sit up, using the headboard as a backrest. He takes a moment to take a few deep breaths, trying to muster every bit of strength left anywhere in his body.

“Just scream, that’s all you need to do. The rest is all up to me.” He runs fingers through Baekhyun’s hair and sighs; he’s nervous. “After this, you’ll be free.”

“I know,” he manages to nod. He takes in the deepest breath his tired lungs will allow and, on the exhale, lets out a blood-curdling scream.

At the expected sound of quick footsteps in the hall, Minseok jumps into action, lunging at Baekhyun and wrapping his hands loosely around his neck. Baekhyun does his best to pretend to fight him off.

Kai enters the room with a scowl, ready to scold the human for his volume, but stops short when he sees what’s going on. He crosses the room and tears Minseok away from the human, tossing him back toward the door. 

“What do you think you are doing?” Kai questions with a fire in his eyes. “No one touches my property like this.”

“Then you should teach your whores to have better manners,” Minseok retorts.

Kai doesn’t appreciate the insinuation that he doesn’t know how to run his business and closes in on Minseok, looking like he’s ready to tear him apart. Baekhyun watches the scuffle through half-open eyes, silently praying for Minseok’s safety, but more so the success of the plan. Kai grabs Minseok by the throat with one hand, and Minseok pushes at his chest to put a distance between them.

“He’s barely alive,” Minseok spits, “How am I supposed to enjoy him like this?”

Kai is having none of Minseok’s insults and orders him to leave his house and never return. With a scoff, and one last look over to Baekhyun, Minseok exits. 

Kai steps up beside the bed and glares down at Baekhyun. “When you’ve recovered from your exhaustion, you will be properly punished for this.”

Baekhyun can do little more than blink. He watches Kai leave through the curtain and knows that all he can do now is wait.

The red lighting of the room makes it difficult to see anything, even when he can fully open his eyes. Baekhyun knows someone is in his room, but he can’t be sure who it is exactly. He doesn’t know how long he’s been lying here; it’s been hours, he assumes, going in and out of consciousness.

There’s a hand at his ankle and the unmistakable sound of metal on metal, and then his ankle is freed from the heavy cuff. His jaw drops in a relieved sigh; Minseok has returned with the key.

“I can’t walk,” Baekhyun whispers.

“I know,” Minseok answers, reaching out to help Baekhyun sit up. “I’m going to carry you.” 

He scoops Baekhyun up, one arm resting under his knees and the other around his shoulders to properly support him. Baekhyun tucks his face into Minseok’s chest and then they begin moving. He can feel the curtain in his doorway brush over his skin. And then, after what seems like only a few short steps, he can feel it: cool night air. 

He’s free.

Baekhyun tips his head up as Minseok walks, keeping a brisk pace. He opens his eyes and looks up to see the stars and the moon shining bright in the night sky and, immediately, he breaks down into grateful tears. Minseok shushes him, trying to soothe him as best as he can by rubbing his thumb against Baekhyun’s cheek. 

“We’re almost there,” Minseok whispers. “Don’t cry, Baekhyun. You’re safe. You’re free from that place.”

Even if Kai does come for him, even if he finds him and kills him, he’s grateful to get one last glimpse at the stars. At least, he thinks, he won’t die within the walls of that wretched house. He focuses his sight on the brightest star in the sky and closes his eyes, going limp in Minseok’s hold.

When Baekhyun opens his eyes again it’s still dark, but he’s lying in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room. Minseok sits at his side, not blinking or moving; the worry in the lines of his face are endearing. 

“You did it,” Baekhyun rasps.

Minseok reaches for the glass on the bedside table and presses it to Baekhyun’s lips so that he can drink. He wipes the water away that dribbles down Baekhyun’s chin and returns the glass to the table.

“We can’t stay here long,” Minseok says. “He’ll realize you’re gone soon and come looking for you. This will be the first place he’ll look.”

“I know.” Baekhyun rolls onto his side, facing Minseok. “Ten,” he says softly. He’s looking at the calendar board on the wall behind Minseok, seeing the year for the first time since he was taken. “I was there for ten years.” His breath quickens and he begins to hyperventilate.

Minseok turns to see what Baekhyun was looking at and his shoulders slump in realization. He places his palm on Baekhyun’s cheek and shushes him softly. “Don’t think about that place anymore, you’ll never go back there.”

Baekhyun is allowed another hour to rest and then it’s time to move. Minseok packs a few things into a bag and slings it over his shoulder before going to help Baekhyun up.

“I can do it,” Baekhyun assures, though his wobbly stance says otherwise. 

He refuses Minseok’s offer to carry him, but allows Minseok to hold him under one arm. He’s lead to a car he didn’t know Minseok had, and placed carefully in the passenger seat. Minseok gets in on the other side and tosses his bag into the back, pausing for a moment to give Baekhyun a quick smile.

“You ready?”

Baekhyun smiles too, feeling hope for the first time in a long time. “Take me away from here.”

He doesn’t know where they are when the car comes to a sudden stop, waking him from his lengthy nap. He’s unsure of how long they’ve been driving, but he knows he slept the entire time, and that it’s light outside now.

They appear to be in a quiet place; there’s no sound of traffic, no bustling city noises. It’s peaceful and Baekhyun finds himself closing his eyes and enjoying the peace this place brings to him.

“This is a friend’s house,” Minseok says as he reaches into the back for his bag. He exits the car and walks around to open Baekhyun’s door and help him out of his seat. “He’s out of town right now, so we have the place to ourselves.”

Baekhyun nods, choosing to remain quiet so that he can focus on holding his own weight up. “Where is this place?” He looks around, it’s not quite a rural area, but it’s nothing like the big city they left from.

“Miles away,” Minseok answers simply.

Baekhyun stands still, taking in his surroundings. His smile is hopeful but bitter. “He’ll find me soon enough.”

Minseok frowns at this, and hurries Baekhyun forward into the house where he takes time to check that all doors and windows are locked, and that all curtains are pulled closed. 

Baekhyun remains in and out of sleep for the following days, doing nothing more than turning from side to side in the bed, sighing, eating and drinking whatever Minseok chooses to bring him. He offers to let Minseok feed; he can tell he’s becoming weak, but Minseok declines, tells Baekhyun he needs to regain his own strength first.

But it frightens Baekhyun, at a certain point, when days have gone by and Minseok appears more tired and frail than himself. He begs him to feed, just a little, he insists. Just enough to bring the amber back to Minseok’s crimson, bloodthirsty eyes. 

Minseok remains insistent that he’s more than fine, that he’s not hungry, that he isn’t decaying before Baekhyun’s eyes. So, when Baekhyun is able to lift himself from the bed and walk to the kitchen, when he knows Minseok isn’t paying him any attention, he purposely slices the palm of his left hand with a sharp knife. He knows the starving vampire will be unable to resist the scent of freshly spilled blood.

And, he’s right.

Minseok is on him in an instant, so quick, Baekhyun doesn’t even notice him appear at first. His blood has hardly enough time to drip from his skin to the counter top before Minseok is taking him by the wrist, pressing Baekhyun’s palm to his lips.

He licks at the spreading blood, the scent irresistible and the small taste not quite enough. So, he bends Baekhyun’s arm , traces at the blue veins peeking through the delicate, thin layer of skin.

“You did this on purpose,” he accuses, looking into Baekhyun’s eyes now. 

Standing this close, pressed tight against the counter, Minseok’s hand secure around his wrist, Baekhyun feels like he’s in a daze. Like he can’t look away from those blood red eyes; they’re enchanting. He licks his lips; they’re dry and cracking from days of dehydration he can’t seem to shake. 

“Bite me,” Baekhyun says, voice quiet, shy.

“What?” Minseok questions, but his breath quickens and his eyes dart quickly to Baekhyun’s neck, dotted in scars but begging to be bitten. His mouth feels sticky, dry from his thirst or the idea of sinking his fangs into Baekhyun; he can’t be sure.

“Please,” Baekhyun insists, taking a handful of Minseok’s shirt at his side. Minseok doesn’t make a move, so Baekhyun decides to push him further. “When you bite me it—” He gasps, rolling his head back to give Minseok more room to work. “—Feels good,” he finishes. 

He can feel Minseok suck hard on his neck; it’s wonderful. Minseok pushes against him, pinning him to the counter. He stretches his arms out to the side, steadying himself with the countertop as Minseok drinks. It’s indescribable, the mix of pain and pleasure Minseok’s sharp teeth bring him. Addictive like Minseok’s crimson gaze.

Minseok pulls away when Baekhyun lets out a soft whimper, meeting him with wide, worried eyes. His lips are parted, stained with Baekhyun’s blood like a smeared stripe of deep red lipstick. 

Baekhyun swipes his thumb through his own blood, then keeps it pressed to Minseok’s lips, offering him that last drop. Minseok sucks cautiously at the tip of Baekhyun’s thumb, keeping his eyes locked with Baekhyun’s. 

He takes Baekhyun’s pretty face in both hands and kisses him hard, both grunting and moving as close together as they can. Minseok breaks the kiss after only a moment and presses their foreheads together. 

“When he comes for you,” he whispers through heavy breaths, “I’m gonna keep you safe.” He leans away and stares into Baekhyun’s eyes. “No matter what it takes.”

Baekhyun doesn’t speak right away; there are thoughts swirling through his mind, and feelings he can’t quite place. Ten years tethered to a bed stunts a lot of a person, but Baekhyun knows what he wants. He’s felt many hands on every part of his body, but never gentle, never careful, none have moved to give affection, only pain. And he desperately wants it. And he wants it from Minseok.

He stops Minseok’s next kiss with fingertips pressed to his lips. “Take me to bed,” he whispers.

And Minseok does. He’s gentle when he lays him down, careful as he removes his clothes. His fingers trace affectionate patterns on the skin between Baekhyun’s scars. There’s adoration in every kiss, every touch, every searing scrape of his fangs along Baekhyun’s skin. It’s everything Baekhyun’s never had, but always hoped for. 

When it’s over, Baekhyun cries. He’s never known sex quite like this, to feel this way or mean so much. He cries because he’s lost years to fear and suffering, to giving himself away to undeserving strangers. 

“Why are you crying?” Minseok asks softly, still lying beside Baekhyun, tracing the line of his waist with the softest touch of his fingertips. 

Baekhyun tries his best to smile, and to stop the tears from falling. He shakes his head but doesn’t speak; he’s unsure of how to express exactly what he’s feeling. 

“Are you worried about him finding us? Because I told you already, that—”

“No,” Baekhyun interrupts. “I told you before, I’m ready for whatever happens. If I die, at least I won’t be in that house.”

“I’m not going to let that happen.”

He appreciates Minseok’s sincerity, and his optimism, but if his past years have taught Baekhyun anything, it’s that hope is a double-edged sword. His small smile fades.

“I don’t think I’d mind it.”

Minseok’s eyes narrow and he sits up to lean closer toward Baekhyun. “What do you mean?”

Baekhyun lays back and places his arms at his sides. He tips his head back, eyes closed. He smiles. 

“It would be peaceful. Like sleep. Just darkness. Nothingness.” His eyes open and he looks to Minseok, glaring with worry. “No one could hurt me anymore.” Minseok’s expression tells him he’s said something he probably shouldn’t have, but his small grin remains.

Minseok gets up on his knees, sitting back on his heels. He grabs Baekhyun’s face, perhaps rougher than he’d meant because Baekhyun winces. “No one will ever hurt you again,” he speaks slowly. “Do you understand me? Never again.”

“You can’t possibly know that,” Baekhyun whispers, expression crumbling along with his resolve. He sits up and falls into Minseok’s naked chest, tears returning. “Why did this happen to me? Why did they take me away from my family?” He looks up at Minseok and blinks tears from his eyes. “Why me?”

Minseok sits in stunned silence, clueless of how to respond to any of the questions he’s been asked. Instead, he simply holds Baekhyun as he sobs, rubbing his back as an offer of comfort. He wishes he could hold him like this forever, or at least until he stops crying, until he never has reason to cry again.

However, things don’t often go as planned, and he can hear him in the house. “Get dressed,” he tells Baekhyun calmly, keeping his expression flat, his voice steady, quiet. 

But, Baekhyun can sense the small shift in demeanor. His shoulders slump. “He’s here,” he says, ready to accept whatever fate may be coming to him. 

“Now,” Minseok orders when Baekhyun fails to move. He jumps to his feet and slips his clothes on in a hurry, keeping his eyes focused on Baekhyun; he won’t let him out of his sight, he can’t. Not if he wants Baekhyun to live.

“Should I hide?” Baekhyun asks with a small, fearful voice; Minseok can hear the terror in his words, can see the subtle tremble of his hands.

“There’s no use, he already knows you’re here.” 

Baekhyun’s breath quickens and he begins backing away, pressing his back flat to a wall. “What do we do?” he asks, frightened by vivid thoughts of Kai tearing him apart. “What do we do? What do we do?” He’s hysterical, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Baekhyun,” Minseok shouts in a whisper. He grips Baekhyun up and shakes him back to reality, waiting for him to open his eyes. “I told you, you’re gonna be fine.”

“Minseok, I’ve changed my mind,” Baekhyun cries, taking hold of Minseok’s arms. He squeezes tight and trembles against Minseok, looking up into his eyes. “I don’t want to die. Please don’t let him kill me!”

When Kai steps into the doorway it’s as if space and time shift around him; he carries such a strong presence, light appears to bend and stretch to focus solely on him. 

He grins, and Baekhyun’s breath stops.

“I have come to retrieve what is mine,” he speaks, voice low, yet powerful and demanding. 

Minseok steps forward, placing himself between Baekhyun and Kai. He’s much smaller than Kai, but this isn’t a fight he’s willing to lose. Nothing will take this human away from him, not even an ancient vampire much more powerful than himself.

“That’s not going to happen,” Minseok states, taking one step back to be closer to a still trembling Baekhyun. 

The words don’t phase Kai in the slightest; he stands steady, statuesque, his eyes fiery red. 

“I do not particularly care for killing my own kind. However, I will if I must.” He steps forward now, further through the doorway and the air in the room seems to drop in temperature. “Are you willing to die for him?”

“Are you?” Minseok spits back without a second thought, fists clenched tight at his sides. 

Kai chuckles at that, a sound so evil, yet so velvety smooth, Baekhyun can almost imagine it lulling him to sleep. “You stand no chance against me, young vampire.”

Minseok narrows his eyes and snarls, showing his fangs. “Try me,” he challenges, unafraid of the vampire before him.

“Baekhyun,” Kai calls in a calm, soft voice, “come to me.”

“You really think that’s gonna work?” Minseok almost laughs at the poor attempt. He side-eyes Baekhyun, then quickly does a doubletake. He watches the change happen; Baekhyun’s tension releases, head bobbing as if he was suddenly overtaken by exhaustion. 

“What are you doing to him?” Minseok shouts, quickly looking between Baekhyun and Kai.

“Something beyond your capability, dear child.” Kai grins sweetly as Baekhyun blinks slowly, takes small steps toward him. He holds his hand out, beckoning the human forward.

“Baekhyun!” Minseok grabs at his arm but Baekhyun fights the grip, shakes him off, continuing to walk toward Kai. His eyes seem so far away, staring through Kai instead of at him. Still, he continues tugging at Baekhyun, trying to stop him, but it seems impossible; he won’t stop and Minseok doesn’t want to hurt him.

“See,” Kai says when Baekhyun finally reaches him, “no one has to die tonight.” He smirks at Minseok, pulling Baekhyun close with one arm over his shoulder from behind. His arm lies across Baekhyun’s chest, where his fingers rest gently at Baekhyun’s collarbone. 

“Let him go,” Minseok growls through ragged, angry breaths. 

But, Baekhyun gasps suddenly, and Minseok does as well, because Kai places his hand around Baekhyun’s throat, index finger pointing up to keep Baekhyun’s head tipped up and back.

“One step, and he dies.” 

When Minseok doesn’t move, Kai’s features soften, pleased at how easily he seems to be getting his way. 

“Obedience is a skill worth mastering, young vampire.” He tips Baekhyun’s head so that he can look into Minseok’s eyes. “You could learn much from our mutual human friend,” he speaks in a teasing manner, gaze now focused back on Minseok.

They stare each other down for a few intense moments. With Kai’s fingers still tight around Baekhyun’s throat, Minseok is too afraid to move, fearful of what might happen. Then, there’s a small upturn of the corner of Kai’s lips and Minseok knows.

He tries to run, to get to Baekhyun before what he knows is coming happens, but it’s in vain. He feels like he’s moving in slow motion, underwater. Like trying to run in a dream. 

Kai’s sharp nails pierce Baekhyun’s neck before Minseok even takes two steps. He watches it happen in front of him, can see Baekhyun’s blood spilling out in larger volume as Kai’s nails rip and shred his skin and flesh. 

And, he just laughs the entire time, eyes on Minseok’s horrified, furious face coming closer until he takes a step away from Baekhyun, letting him fall limp to the ground, surrounded by a pool of his own blood.

Though his mind is flooded with rage, Minseok manages to switch his focus to Baekhyun writhing on the floor, trying desperately to gasp for breath but only managing to gurgle and choke on the warm, thick blood. His eyes are open, lined with tears that fall into his hairline. He reaches out for Minseok’s arm.

“What a shame,” Kai says, but his tone lacks any real emotion. He hums as if in thought. “I can find another just as pretty.”

Minseok looks up in time to witness Kai smiling at him, and if he weren’t holding onto Baekhyun’s neck in a feeble attempt to slow his bleeding, he’d get up and kill him.

“Enjoy your final moments together.”

And just like that, Kai vanishes like smoke. 

Minseok frantically taps his fingertips against Baekhyun’s cheek, trying to coax his eyes open. “Baekhyun,” he whispers, voice, breath, entire body trembling. “Baekhyun, open your eyes.”

His eyes flutter weakly, and he makes a soft noise, perhaps another attempt at a breath. But, his hand remains clenched tight around Minseok’s arm, no matter how wide the pool of blood grows around him. 

“I’m so sorry,” Minseok whispers. “I’m so sorry.”

The air smells sweet. Sweet and metallic, like skin after handling coins. There’s a heavy breeze outside beating down on the windows of the house, rattling them, whistling through the invisible gaps between pane and wall, bringing with it the scent of the rain. Someone else is in the house with him; he can hear, just barely, movement coming from some other room.

Baekhyun’s eyes snap open.

He’s staring at the ceiling. He sits up on the couch and looks around the room, head turning slowly, blinking just the same. The deep breath he draws in feels tight, like his lungs aren’t expanding as they should.

Why is he back in Minseok’s home? He can’t remember. 

When he stands, he wobbles, but quickly catches his balance. His feet fall silent on the wood floor as he takes cautious steps toward the sound of running water. Clinking. Minseok is washing dishes. He can smell the soap. 

He can smell Minseok.

He turns his head to see his reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall, and he remembers. His hand goes to his neck, to the wound now turned deep scar. Kai had torn his flesh apart, left him on the floor to die in Minseok’s arms. He can remember convulsing, coughing up mouthfuls of warm, viscous blood. And, the fear in Minseok’s eyes as he quickly bled out.

His stomach turns; crimson eyes stare back at him.

“You’re finally awake,” Minseok greets suddenly, startling Baekhyun. He doesn’t approach, keeps a safe distance.

“What did you do to me?” Baekhyun speaks slowly, trying to wrap his head around what he’s become. He watches his face in the mirror, eyes angry, chin quivering. And those red eyes, hideous and evil. “I told you—”

“You were dying,” Minseok interrupts.

“I told you I’d rather die.” His eyes are lined with tears now, and he’s so angry all he can do is clench his fists so hard his arms tremble all the way up to his shoulders. “How could you?” he asks of Minseok. “How could you!” he screams, finally finding the strength to release his anger. 

“You were bleeding to death, I had to save you.” Minseok doesn’t raise his voice, only speaks careful, sincere words.

“You didn’t save me. You’ve turned me into a monster.”

Minseok closes his eyes, feeling guilty, ashamed at how relieved he is that Baekhyun is alive and speaking to him right now. He knew this fight was coming, knew Baekhyun’s feelings toward vampires, but he’d let his selfish desire to have Baekhyun alive with him impair his judgement. And, there’s no taking it back now. Not that he would want to. He’d rather Baekhyun be alive to hate him than dead.

“I’m sorry,” is all he can say, whether he truly means it or not.

Baekhyun’s eyes return to the mirror, to the inhuman red gazing back at him, and he has to swallow hard around the growing lump in his throat. He can feel the thirst climbing up the back of his throat; just the thought of it makes him nauseous. 

“I won’t do it,” he says through clenched teeth, taking a step closer to Minseok.

“Do what?”

Baekhyun’s face crumbles and he brings his hand over his eyes, hiding himself as he lets out silent sobs, shoulders shaking. He leans into Minseok’s chest and lets himself be consoled, lets Minseok wrap his arms around him.

“I refuse to harm a human,” Baekhyun finally speaks, once he’s mostly calmed. His face is still hidden against Minseok’s body and his tears have darkened spots of Minseok’s shirt. He looks up, eyes wide and desperate. “I won’t.”

Minseok rests his chin atop Baekhyun’s head and sighs. “I know. I know you won’t.”

“I’ll starve myself.” Baekhyun sniffles, rubbing his cheek against the soft material of Minseok’s shirt. “I’m going to die anyway.”

“I told you, that’s not going to happen.”

“It should have,” Baekhyun mumbles, suddenly bitter. “I don’t want to live like this.”

“You have to,” Minseok answers honestly, selfishly. 

Baekhyun pushes his fists against Minseok’s chest to put a distance between them, then glares at him. “I didn’t want to, but you made that choice for me.”

They don’t speak, just stare into each other’s eyes. Minseok wants to touch Baekhyun, to pull him close and hold him in his arms, and then never let him go again. He wants to keep him safe, tell him he’s perfect and beautiful every day for the rest of their shared eternity.

He reaches out to touch Baekhyun’s smooth cheek. “I just couldn’t stand the idea of living in a world without you.” He knows there’s no excuse for blatantly ignoring Baekhyun’s wishes, but it’s the truth. “Even if you hate me, and you leave and I never see you again…at least I know you’re still here.”

Baekhyun looks to his feet and sighs, letting himself fall forward into Minseok once again. He moves his head around until it fits just right under Minseok’s chin, and wraps his arms around his waist. He breathes deep a few times, feeling the anger slowly leave him, though his tears begin to fall again.

After a long, silent moment clung together like this, Baekhyun looks up. “You smell good,” he whispers, trying to hide the small smile threatening to break his stoic expression.

But, Minseok can see the slight upturn of Baekhyun’s pretty, pink lips and he knows that, at least for now, he’s won him over.

“It’s nothing compared to your scent,” he admits. “It’s made me crazy since I first picked it up in the alley behind the house.”

Baekhyun does smile now, shyly as he looks to the floor between their feet. When he looks up, his eyes are filled with wonder and curiosity.

“Do you think we were meant to end up like this?”

“What do you mean?” Minseok asks.

Baekhyun turns to face the mirror, and Minseok does the same, and they silently observe themselves. Pale skin, deep red eyes, bodies pressed close together. Baekhyun’s reflection grins, and Minseok’s grins back.

“Together?” Baekhyun answers, still gazing into their reflections.

“Forever?” Minseok questions, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

Baekhyun peeks over at Minseok for only a moment, then back to the mirror. He smiles. “Absolutely.”


End file.
